Young, Reckless And In Love
by Malteser24
Summary: It's the last year of high school for Phil, Chris and Pj. Fun! Except when a certain brown-haired boy enters the school. What will happen when he finds out Phil's secret? High school AU. Established Kickthestickz. Eventual Phan. Possible smut. Rated T for now, but I might change it depending on how graphic the story gets.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my new high school au! As with the others I don't have a schedule for updating, but I will try and update as much as possible. **

_15-21-6. _

I turned the familiar lock, waiting for the click that never happened. Sighing, I turned it again. And again. And again. Frustrated, I slammed it against my locker.

"Still having trouble opening that lock? You've only had it, what, 6 years?"

I shook my head, grinning as I turned to see my best friends.

"And you can open yours with the click of your fingers?" I replied, smirking.

"Maybe not. But at least it still works."

"Let me, you two may not have realised due to your bickering, but we only have five minutes to get to form, or Mrs Stephens will have our heads on spikes." I stepped aside, allowing Pj access to my locker.

"So, how've ya been?" Chris asked, shifting his books around.

"Not bad. Wasn't exactly looking forward to school."

"Does anyone?" Chris asked.

"There you go, Phil." Pj said, opening my locker door, the offending lock swinging between his fingers.

"Thanks Peej, you're the best. Just give me a minute." I grabbed the books I needed, and shut the door, sliding the lock in place and clicking it shut.

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

"What new kid?"

We were sitting in our first class, English. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so we were lounging in the back. Mindless chatter surrounded us; it felt like we were in our own little bubble. I was sitting next to Chris; Pj was on his other side doodling in his notebook.

"Well, I was talking to Becka on the bus this morning, and _she_ said some new guy was coming. Some rich guy, parent's overseas working or something, so he's coming here."

"You're such a gossip, Chris. You don't even know if she was telling the truth. How would she know, anyway?" Pj had stopped drawing, and was staring at Chris, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't, obviously. But what if she was?"

"And what if she wasn't?"

The door creaked open, and the teacher walked in. Her name was Ms Mills; she was a lovely lady, and never failed to help anyone. Behind her was a boy, around my height and seemingly my age.

"Told you there was a new student." I heard Chris say, but I wasn't paying attention. My concentration was focused on the front of the room.

His hair was a dark brown, swept to the side in a fringe. His blazer was ironed, his tie a little loose. He was wearing black jeans, and scruffy, black and white converse. He was cute, and I hoped he would lift his head up, even once so I could see his eyes. I was always captured by eyes.

"Alright guys, eyes up here please. Thank you. As you can see, we have a new student. His name is Dan, and I'd like you to make him feel welcome."

She turned to him and said something inaudible, and he nodded. Slowly he made his way to an empty seat, across the room and a row down from where I was sitting.

"And no funny business. You know the rules, instant detention for anyone who plays up. I don't like giving out detentions but I will if I have to."

Ms Mills turned to the board, writing Shakespeare in her favourite purple marker.

"Please open up your textbook, and turn to page 124."

The thud of heavy textbooks, and the rustle of turning paper resounded through the room. Chris caused the most noise.

"Why do we have to do Shakespeare? He's an old fart that died centuries ago. Why does anyone care what he wrote when he was alive?"

"I like his works. They're romantic, and poetic; he's one of the best writers, and playwrights that ever lived." Pj said, indignantly.

"Of course you like him. You've always been into the ingenious types. You did pick me, after all."

"Don't get stuck too far up yourself Chris, you might never see the light of day." Pj said, looking at his textbook; I saw the grin.

"I am hurt, truly hurt."

"Can't be the first time someone has said that to you." I muttered, laughing as Chris hit me with the back of his hand.

"Mr Kendall." Ms Mills' voice called out, a little wearied.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Do you think we can go at least twenty minutes into the class before you distract Phil?"

"But he makes it so easy, Miss. And he antagonised me, first!"

"I'm sure he did. Back to work, please."

"Course, Miss."

She shook her head and sat at her desk.

"She loves me." Chris said, pleased with himself.

"She tolerates you." I replied.

"Toleration, love; same thing."

I shrugged, turning to my own textbook. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

I ignored it for most of the lesson; but it didn't go away. Eventually, Ms Mills told us to pack up, and I chose this time to turn around. What I did find, I wasn't expecting, however.

His eyes were as beautiful as I had hoped, a dark chocolate brown. They sparkled with a strange curiosity, and I could feel myself falling into them.

That was, until he noticed I was staring. He swiftly turned away, and I found myself a little disappointed. He had the kind of eyes I could stare into for hours without becoming bored once, and there was only one person whose eyes had ever done that.

The bell rang loudly, and he scurried out of his chair, nearly tripping on his way out. I sighed, collecting my own things. I knew it was a hopeless chance, and now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo because I was staring at him.

"Phil...Earth to Phil."

Chris was standing in front of me, Pj next to him with a concerned expression.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"Staring off into space? Or were your just checking out _Dan_?"

"I wasn't...I was just thinking...He's not..." I spluttered, tripping over the words as we walked out of the classroom.

"Chris, leave him alone. Don't be such a prat."

"You love me. Besides, I was only teasing. It's what good friends do."

"Can we leave it alone and just go to class?"

"Yes. He _is_ sorry, Phil." Pj said, glaring at Chris.

"Ugghh. I'm _sorry_ _Phil_." He whined, acting like a little kid rather than an eighteen year old boy.

I didn't see Dan for the rest of the day, and maybe that was because I stopped looking. Chris, Pj and I walked around at break, and I didn't spot any dark haired boys.

Until lunchtime.

**What do you think? Does it sound good? Let me know, your opinions really matter to me.**

**And if you really like it, I'll post the second chapter. **

**So, yeah. Just drop a review, tell me what you thought; whether you hated it/loved it...anything and everything. I'm really excited to be writing a different concept but there's no point if no one enjoys it. **

**Malteser24 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried out of the classroom, ears burning. I'd only been in the school a few hours and I'd already been caught staring at someone. Maybe this wouldn't be the second chance I had been hoping for.

I didn't seem him for the rest of the day; he didn't seem to be in any of my other classrooms. I hid in the library during break, and by the time lunchtime rolled around I thought I was safe. I hadn't run into him, and I planned on just hiding out in the library again. My cousin, had other plans.

"Danny!" His loud voice echoed around the hallway, and I desperately tried to shove my head in my locker, to no avail.

"I told you not to call me that." I said, putting my books in my locker.

"Yeah, but I'm your cousin, and I'm older."

"By 2 months!" I pointed out, sighing.

"Point is, I'm still older."

"Just, don't call me that, okay. Or I'll call you what Aunt Emma does." I closed my locker, turning to face him.

"You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to risk it, _sugar plum_?"

"Alright, alright. I did have an actual reason for coming to see you, other than call you nicknames."

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with me. I know you couldn't at break because we had practice, but you have to now."

"Jamie..."

"No, I insist. You're new here, and as your cousin it's my duty to show you around, and look after you. At least until you make some friends of your own."

I knew I wasn't going to get out of this; giving in, at least for today, was my only option.

"Lead the way." He led me to the cafeteria, and I was a little daunted. It was obvious not everyone in the school was there, but it was still bigger than my last school had been.

"There's so many tables." I said, when we walked in.

Jamie laughed, as we neared the queue.

"Bigger than your last school?"

"At least three times. The whole school is so much bigger. How do you not get lost?"

"I've been here for years, Dan. You get used to it. Get whatever you want, my treat."

"You don't have..."

"Stop. Stop that sentence right there. I don't want to hear the end of it, okay. I'm buying, you're eating."

I sighed, but chose food nonetheless; chocolate milk, a sandwich and a packet of chips. I know he was only trying to do the right thing, but his need to do everything got annoying at times. Still, I really can't complain. He and his parents did take me in without a comment; after _my_ parents so gracefully abandoned me.

We walked over to the table where all his 'mates' were waiting; the schools sportiest, and loudest.

"Jamie! Bro, what's happening?"

Jamie slipped into what I refer to as 'jock mode', and I was promptly ignored. Which I was fine with, I preferred to be a wallflower then centre of attention, anyway.

I sat down off to the side, eating my food and glancing around. The chatter was loud, and if I listened carefully I could differentiate between conversations. It seemed gossip was abundant here, and if I wanted to eavesdrop it wouldn't be hard. It didn't take me long to work out the different cliques either. I was obviously at the 'popular' table, a place I had never been nor had any interest in before. The table next to ours had the 'popular' girls, girls who were flirting with the jocks, flipping their hair and batting the eyelashes. It seemed stupid to me; if a guy did that to me, I wouldn't find it attractive, rather annoying.

The 'nerds' were in the corner, misfits and outcasts around the outsides, those that _were_ in the caf. All in all, it seemed a lot like my old school. Maybe I wouldn't have that much trouble fitting in. Besides, it's only for a year.

And then I saw him.

He was with the same people that had been sitting next to him in class. They were all laughing, joking around like the good friends they probably were. I found myself feeling envious, wishing I could be over there with them instead off here with people I didn't know, didn't like, and didn't share any interests with.

They got up, and started walking towards the bins; a route that would take them past me. My breath caught as they got closer, and I ducked my head down, finding sudden interest in my plate. Luckily for me, I was on the side opposite from where they were walking, so I could watch them but if I was careful about it he wouldn't see me.

The laughter and chatter around the table died down as they got closer, and I peeked my head to see why. Without any warning, _he_ was on the floor; his friends hurrying to help him up. I noticed my cousin laughing, and then I realised he had stuck his foot out, causing the fall.

"Don't trip, loser. Might not get back up. That would be a shame, wouldn't it, _Philly_?" He raised his hands to high-five his friends.

He..._Phil_, stood up, dusting himself off and straightening his clothes. His cheeks were bright red. His friends dragged him off, one looking caringly at Phil and the other glaring back at Jamie. I put my head back down, trying to ignore the happy cheers around me. I don't know why they did it, but it didn't seem provoked. And unprovoked violence was something I tried to keep out of.

I stayed quiet the rest of lunch, munching away at my food without any comment. I gained sweet relief when the bell went; rushing out of my chair, _calling I'll see you after_ _school_, to my cousin as I fled.

I kept to myself during Maths and History, doing the questions I was required to do, and listening to the teachers when they spoke. I didn't see Phil, but I wasn't really looking. I practically sprinted to my locker, hoping to get _in_ and get _out_ with attracting any attention.

Of course this was me, and things never worked the way I wanted.

"Ooof." I collided with someone, and we both fell down. I closed as my eyes as I fell; and in hindsight I should have kept them shut.

Out of everyone in the school, hundreds of students to run into; I crash into Phil. Apparently someone was out to make my life hell, and they were succeeding.

"I'm so sorry, are you...?" He faltered, staring straight at me. I noticed how blue his eyes were; pale, like the sky on a slightly cloudy day; as if the true brightness was hidden.

"You're Dan, aren't you? The new kid."

"Huh. The new kid. You're the first to call me that. But then, you're the first to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

I stood up, offering out my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up.

"It's okay. The name's Dan." His eyes light up, and I tried to ignore my heart as it fluttered in my chest. He was even prettier up close.

"Phil. What brings you to this hell of a school?"He started walking in the direction of my locker; I didn't have any chance but to walk with him.

"Don't tell me that, I just got here." He laughed; a light, happy laugh.

"Okay, it's not as bad as hell. And it's cooler. I imagine hell would burn."

"Probably. But I've heard Lucifer is hot."

"That's such a lame joke."

I shrugged. "More where that came from. My uh, parents are overseas for work; they left me with my aunt and uncle...which meant I had to move schools."

The tone turned sombre, and Phil stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you would rather have stayed at your old school."

"It's not so bad. I haven't been bullied here yet; and you're nice."

"Thanks. Ah, this is my locker." He said, slowing down.

"Mine's just down the hall a little further. I guess this is where I leave you." I started to walk off, when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around, a little surprised.

Phil seemed surprised too, as if he hadn't expected to do reach out.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say...if you ever need anyone to talk to or hang out with, my friends and I would love to hang out with you. We're all a little bit weird but..."

"Thank you. That...that would be nice." I departed with a wave, walking back down to my locker.

I reflected on what had just happened, how easy talking to Phil had been; even though we'd only just met. It was as if we had been friends for years, the words just flowed easily. I was completely comfortable around Phil, and it usually took me years to be at ease with people. It wasn't even like that with Jamie, and we'd known each other our whole lives.

I grabbed my bag and shut my locker door. I strolled out of school, scanning the car park for Jamie's car. I couldn't see it anywhere, and after five minutes of looking I gave up; choosing instead to just walk home. It wasn't that far; the exercise would probably do me good.

Of course when I did get home I was bombarded. I barely made it through the door.

"Daniel! What took you so long? Didn't Jamie pick you up?"

"Hi, Aunt Emma. No, I walked home. It's okay; it was just a bit of exercise."

She shook her head, practically dragging me to the kitchen.

"He's a silly boy sometimes. Here, have some cookies. I baked them fresh today."

My aunt was a very caring and kind person...but she also didn't have a job. Which meant she had a _lot _of time on her hands. Like, bake twenty trays of chocolate chip cookies, time. Not that I was exactly _complaining_.

"Thanks Aunt Emma. I'm just going to head to my room; homework and all that."

"Of course, of course. Dinner will be at 6. Don't eat too much before then."

I nodded, putting some cookies on a plate and carrying them up the stairs to my 'room'.

I didn't have any homework. But I did want to be left alone with my thoughts. Because I didn't know what to do about Phil. He seemed nice, and funny; but I still didn't understand what had happened at lunch. Phil didn't seem like he would hurt a fly if it landed on his nose...but my cousin had never been particularly partial to violence either. It was a side of him I had never really seen before...and I didn't like it.

**CHAPTER 2! ON TIME!**

**What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND FILL ME WITH JOY! **

**And feedback is really helpful. If I know what you guys want, I know what to integrate when I write the chapters. **

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY TIME!**

**Yes, I'm doing this again. It seems to be easier, and this way I remember to reply to all your lovely reviews. **

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Hello, sweetie! First review, how special I feel! Fantastic, I hope it is great. I wouldn't want to ruin your standards. Thank you, Chris is always fun to write. I can pull out my best (lamest) jokes, and because it's Chris it's funny! **** That's the way I hoped he would come across like the real person. Well, the wait is over? What do you think about their first interaction? First of many I promise! ;) **

_**Guest: **_**That's wonderful. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks for the review **

**Midnight4568: Thank you. I don't know what expectations you had, but I'm glad I've exceeded them. I have to admit I was worried about posting it as I haven't done anything like it before, and there's always a certain stress when posting the first chapter of anything. Fortunately, the first chapter has received amazingly positive feedback; encouraging me to write more. I'm happy you like it, and I promise to write more! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Christopher Kendall! If you do not exit the house right now I will drive off and you can walk!"

I raced down the stairs, throwing my bag on my back.

"Chris. Don't leave without giving your mother a kiss."

"Sorry Mum." I hurriedly kissed mum on the cheek, practically sprinting out the door.

"Love you!" I called out.

Pj started the car when he saw me coming. I opened the door and threw my bag in, flopping into the passenger seat. I put my seat belt on, leaning over to kiss Pj.

"Good morning to you too." I said.

"I'm sorry. I have been waiting out here for 15 minutes."

"I slept in, okay. I'm sorry."

Pj glanced over at me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Of course. I just had a late night."

_Lie._

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Pj kept glancing over at me, and then looking away just as quickly. I could tell he knew something wasn't right, that something was up with me, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't know how.

"Are we meeting up with Phil?" I asked, once Pj had parked the car, and we got out.

"Yeah. He said he would be in the library, some assignment due soon or something."

We walked along in silence, but something was bothering me.

"Did you see the guy at the table yesterday?"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Chris? Is there someone else?" Pj asked lightly.

"No, no. I was just...he's the new guy." I replied, flustered.

"Wait." Pj stopped, placing a hand on my chest to stop me moving. He turned to me, concerned.

"The new kid...Dan? In our English class?"

"Yes. He was sitting at the table. On the other side, but he was still there."

"How did he get on the good side of the popular's so quick?"

"I don't know. That's not important. We have to warn Phil."

Pj nodded. "Phil already has enough to deal with. If you're right...if Dan's a popular and Phil falls for him..."

"His life will become hell. We can't let that happen."

I must have looked worried, or concerned; because Pj slid his hand into mine.

"He'll be okay. He's never even spoken to Dan."

"Not if we warn him now." We raced to the library. It was early in the morning; we didn't expect to find anyone apart from Phil in the library. Luck wasn't in our hands though.

"Hey, Phil. Who ah, who's this?"

Phil turned to face us, grinning. Dan seemed a little anxious.

"Hey guys. This is Dan, he's new. Dan these are my best friends. Pj, and Chris."

Dan stood up, extending a hand. Pj shook it first, fake smile shining bright. I shook it next, staring straight at Dan.

"Hello. Phil's said nice things about you." Dan said, sitting down. Pj pulled out his own chair and sat down, I followed suit.

"Funny. He hasn't mentioned you."

"We only met yesterday, after school." Phil said defensively.

"We ran into each other. Literally."

They laughed, and I glanced over at Pj. He shrugged.

"So Dan, what brings you here?"

"My parents had to leave the country for work. I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle...so I had to move here."

"I see." Everything felt awkward, and I tried to lift the mood a little.

"You're in our year, aren't you?"

Dan nodded.

"Guess that means you only have one year left. What better way to spend it than in this hell?"

Dan laughed, but it was forced. My face fell. I had tried to make everything better, to make someone laugh, and I'd only failed and made them feel awkward.

Pj reached for my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He looked at me reassuringly.

"Are you...are you two together?" Dan asked, curiously.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Pj asked. His tone defensive, and a little hostile.

Seeing the mistake he made, Dan quickly shook his head, blushing.

"No, no of course not. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression or offended you. I was just asking so I didn't make the wrong assumptions. You look really cute together."

"It's okay. Thank you Dan." I said, trying to help the poor guy.

"Well, I should...uh, I should be going now. It was great meeting you guys, I'll see you later Phil." Dan stood up and hurriedly ran out the door. Phil turned to us, furious.

"What was that about?"

"What? I thought he was going to say something about us." Pj said.

"You're never that nasty to people, Pj. You're generally the nicest person...ever. You were incredibly rude to Dan, and you've only just met him."

"He's one of the popular's, Phil." I said, sighing.

"What?"

"Do you remember yesterday, when Jamie tripped you over."

"Yes, I remember. He hates my guts, what's new?"

"Well Dan was at the table next to him. He wasn't watching, but he was there."

"And you're certain about this?" Phil asked, in disbelief.

"I know you were busy with your face on the floor, I understand that. But yes, I'm certain."

Phil shook his head. "It can't be...he can't be."

"I'm sorry Phil. I know you like him, but you can't. If he's a popular he knows Jamie. And if he knows Jamie, he can't be much good news."

He sat there silently, and I thought we had convinced him. But Phil rarely listened to us.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"You're going to what? Did you not here anything we just said?" Pj asked, incredulously.

"I heard everything. But I'm having trouble believing it. Jamie and his mates, they're all the same, right?"

"Narcissistic, mean, rude...yeah."

"Dan's different. He's kind, and funny, and really easy to talk to. I feel like I've known him for years."

"But you haven't!"

"I know. But surely it means something. And what will it hurt to ask? Nothing. If he really is Jamie's friend, I'll forget him. But I have to believe he's better, different."

"Why Phil? Why is Dan so different?"

"I don't know why. I just know he is."

Phil stood up and stalked out.

"We have to help him, Chris."

"I know." What I didn't know, was how to save Phil.

When I couldn't even save myself.

**_REVIEW REPLY THINGY!_**

**_NeverlandNat: I told you they would be talking soon. They didn't exactly get married this chapter...sorry about that. There is more to Jamie then first meets the eye. He has more depth than he seems, and I hope to build him into a good, intriguing character. There is a reason, he's mean to Phil. One which will come to light pretty soon. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Well here is the other, I hope you liked it as much! :D xo _**


	4. Chapter 4

"He has trouble listening to us, doesn't he?"

Chris and I were walking to my car, hand in hand after a relatively relaxing school day. We had soon spotted Phil talking to Dan, who didn't seem to be asking many questions, but rather laughing at the answers.

"Only when it comes to matters of his heart. Unfortunately for us, Phil's a hopeless romantic. Which means when a guy catches his attention all logic leaves his brain."

I sighed. I had hoped Phil wouldn't fall for Dan, but unfortunately that hadn't happened. Sure, Dan seemed like a great guy, from what I had seen. But Chris had also seen him with Jamie. And anyone who aligned with Jamie couldn't be good news. Phil had already been through enough crap with Jamie and his crew. It would completely shatter his heart if it happened again.

"What are we supposed to do, Pj? He won't listen to us." Chris asked, concerned.

"Keeping him away from Dan won't work. Until we can work out where Dan's loyalties lie, we can't let Phil out of our sight. If we coddle him in cotton wool maybe we'll be able to save him this time."

We got into the car, clicking our seatbelts on. I turned the radio on, settling for a station with actual good music.

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"There has to be a reason for Dan hanging out with Jamie. You saw him earlier, he doesn't seem nasty enough."

"You're the one who saw him yesterday." I pointed out.

"I know, and I'm not saying I didn't. He _was _sitting there. But he wasn't looking. Everyone else was cheering and laughing, but Dan seemed almost...ashamed. Like he didn't want to be there. Or he didn't like what was happening."

"He only came to the school yesterday. There's no way he got on the popular's side that quickly if he's not like them." I pulled up in front of Chris' house. He sighed, opening the door to get out but I reached out for him, my hand on his upper arm.

"How about we invite Dan to hang out with us tomorrow? That way we can work out his intentions. Maybe he is a good guy, maybe he just got caught up in the wrong crowd."

"Sure." Chris said. He sounded normal, but I saw a hidden sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried for Phil, that's all. See you tomorrow?" He turned around and pecked my lips.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Chris got out of the car, and shut the door. I waited until he had entered his house. Something wasn't right with him, but I didn't know what.

I kept thinking about Chris all afternoon, and late into the night.

He'd been acting really strange recently, but only when he thought no one was looking. When he was around Phil and I, he seemed like his normal self. Funny, happy, witty. You couldn't tell anything was wrong. But I _knew_ Chris. Better than Phil, better than he knew himself, possibly even better than his family. I saw the uncertain look he had when he thought I wasn't looking. I saw his sad smile, his dejected walk. I saw, I noticed everything he ever did. I just couldn't work out what was wrong.

Wednesday morning rolled around. I picked Chris up in the morning, like usual, and drove to school early. We caught up with Phil just as he was walking into school.

"Hey, guys. You're here early."

"Yeah, we uh...we thought it would be good to get here early." I said.

"Pj and I have decided to give Dan the benefit of the doubt. If you're willing to give him a chance, then so are we." Chris said.

Phil looked a little shocked. "Really?"

"Of course. There's a reason people say _'never judge a book by its cover'_. And that goes for people as well."

"Thank you guys, so much. I promise, you'll see what Dan's like; you'll see how great he is." Phil hugged us both, a tight hug that made me gasp for air.

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked, slipping out from under Phil's hold. Phil opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when Dan walked up to us.

"Hi Phil. Chris, Pj." We said hello back.

"Dan, we may have gotten on the wrong foot yesterday. Would you like to hang out with us today? It would give us all time to get to know you better, and you us."

Dan looked at me, a little shocked, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure. Sounds great."

By the time we had put our stuff away the bell for class went.

"What have you got?" I asked, as we walked to homeroom.

"Media." Chris said.

"Psychology." Phil replied.

"I uh...I have Maths." Dan added.

"And I have Art. Do you want to meet up at recess?"

"I have to go to the library..." Dan said.

"How about lunch? That gives us half an hour." Phil suggested.

"Sure...sounds great." Dan said. He didn't sound sure of himself, but when I looked at him he seemed normal. I shook it off; I was probably imagining it anyway.

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGYY!**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Aren't they adorable?! I have such big plans for them. They're nice people; of course they'll give Dan a chance. But how do we know he's not like Jamie? Just joking. (Or am I?) Phil has a kind heart...and that's not always a good thing. Thanks! **

_**Its-real-to-us: **_**Yay for cuteness! Phil's a clever boy, I think he'll be okay. (Maybe) Don't worry, it wouldn't be a Phan story if Dan abandoned Phil. Aren't they? That's twice they've been called cute. I must be doing something right ;) **

_**Kittykat0989: **_**Thank you. I can't wait to see what you think. **** Couldn't split those two up. (Or could I?)**

_**Midnight4568: **_**Yeah...quite sorry about that. There is a reason for that, I promise. Not everything can be sunshine and rainbows. **

_**AccioPhandom: **_**Wonderful! Reasons that will be revealed in chapter 6. (If everything goes to schedule). Interesting phrases you use there my dear. The wait is over! **

**BONUS FOR CHAPTER 2!**

_**Midnight4568: **_**Technically, there is a youtuber called Jamie, and I do happen to watch him; but the Jamie in this story **_**is**_** an OC. The name is a coincidence. **

_**Hiihateyou: **_**Um...don't do that? I don't think it's a good idea, anyway. I mean. It's great you're excited, that's what I want. But I don't really want you to hyperventilate. 10%? That's not a lot. I'm honoured. **

**Hi, if you've read this far. It's very nice of you. I appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you finished the storyboard?"

"Yeah. Do you want to start taking the pictures now?"

"Sure. I'll just go get the camera, and the stand. Is there anything else we'll need?"

"No, I don't think so."

I headed to the box at the front of the class, picking out the best camera, that was left anyway, and the matching stand. Pj was waiting for me at the door.

"We're just going outside." He called to the teacher, who nodded and turned back to the student he was helping.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Hm...What about the cluster of trees at the front of the school? I think we could get some really good shots there."

"Sounds good."

I followed Pj to the trees. We manoeuvred ourselves so the sun was behind the tree, creating natural light. That way, we could get the pictures we wanted, and the sun would illuminate it perfectly.

"Do you want a zoomed out picture first, or do you want to start close up?"

"I don't know Phil, what do you think?"

"You're the director of this little project. I'm just the camera man."

Pj paused for a second, wearing what I like to call his _'artistic'_ face. Furrowed eyebrows, scrunched up nose, pursed lips. A look of pure concentration.

"What if we take a wide picture? It'll capture the whole tree, and if we need to zoom in, we can just edit it."

"Are you going to use animations as well?"

"Probably."

"Then I'd take a wide picture. Gives you a bigger expanse to work with."

Pj looked at me, wide grin on his face.

"Phil, you're a bloody genius."

"I keep telling you, nice to see you finally recognize it."

Pj shook his head, and I heard him faintly say something along the lines of _'modest too'_.

We took a few pictures, Pj telling me where to aim, what to shoot, what he needed. I manned the camera, trying to keep it from toppling over; while meeting Pj's frantic demands. His mind worked too fast for my photography skills to keep up with. I hope someone will invent mental cameras one day. It's the only way to keep up with Pj. I'd know, we've been friends since we were 5.

"I think we've got all we need today." Pj glanced down at his watch. "And the bell's going to go any minute now."

"We should try and get to the caf' early, and then we can save a table for Dan and Chris."

I packed the camera up, turning it off and folding the stand up. Pj looked at me sideways but he didn't say anything. We got back to the classroom and packed everything up just before the bell, giving us enough time to put our books away and heading to the cafeteria.

We grabbed food quickly; some sandwiches and water, and sat at a table off to the side, away from everyone else and most importantly, Jamie.

Dan and Chris arrived not long after. Chris had his usual cocky smile on, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Dan looked nervous, apprehensive...but that's probably just because he's still new. Moving couldn't have been easy. He was probably still trying to adjust.

"Hey guys. How was class?"

"Absolutely horrific. Mr Ross yelled at me twice, for _talking too much._" Chris sighed, flouncing onto the chair.

Dan was silent as he sat down.

"Was it by any chance because you _were_ actually talking?" Pj asked.

"All I did was ask Lily for a pen."

Pj just stared at Chris.

"Okay, so maybe I started talking to her. And maybe I continued talking after he told me to stop. That still doesn't mean he has to yell at me. Bastard."

Pj just shook his head, leaning over to kiss Chris on the cheek.

"How was your class Dan?"

Dan jerked, as if I had startled him. "Pardon."

"How was your class?" I repeated.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you. It was okay. I didn't really speak to anyone because I didn't know them, but the teacher seemed pretty nice."

"Who did you have?"

"Uh, Miss Trell? I think that's how you say her name."

I nodded. "Yeah. She's really great."

We chatted about random subjects, everything from chocolate to who would survive in a fight: A mosquito versus a dragonfly, to the importance of strong comic book characters. Conversation flowed smoothly, and I found myself laughing more than I normally did. Dan brought a new feel to the group, a fresh face, diverse mind. Even Chris and Pj seemed to become comfortable with him, easing into the discussion just as easily.

However I didn't miss Dan's frantic glances. Every now and then, his eyes would flicker sideways, as if he was looking for something or someone. I questioned him about it, but unfortunately the bell went before he could answer.

"Sorry, I uh, I have to go. Don't want to be late to class."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you after school, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Dan hurried off, and I saw Pj giving me a pitiful look.

"Did Chris already leave?" I asked.

"Yeah. He has Science; you know what Mrs Lefroy is like."

I nodded. "So, was I right about Dan?" I asked, as we walked to the lockers.

"He seems pretty cool." Pj shrugged. "Maybe we were being kind of prejudiced against him. And I'm sorry. But you have to admit, if the same thing had of happened to me, and someone I liked was seen with Jamie, you would be suspicious too."

"I suppose. I guess it's more that I had already spoken to Dan, and I knew he was so much nicer than Jamie."

"Chris and I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

I paused, Pj's words sinking in and gaining new meaning.

"How do you know I like him?"

Pj stopped, turning to stare at me, eyebrows raised.

"I have known you pretty much your whole life. I've grown up with you; Phil, I know you better than _you_ know you. I can tell when you like someone. And you like Dan." Pj sighed.

"Which is why I was so worried. I also know what happened to you the last time you liked someone, and I don't want that to happen again."

A shiver ran down my spine. I pushed the images away, they were some memories I really didn't want to ever relive.

We got our books and made our way to class. Our teacher was never on time, it was okay if we were a little late.

"Phil, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I started to laugh, until I saw Pj's expression. He looked worried, concerned; and I realised it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Sorry. Of course you can. What's wrong?"

"Has Chris seemed...different to you lately? Strange, distant. Like his head's in the clouds."

"I didn't really notice much. He seems pretty normal to me. He did look a little...down today. I sort of brushed it off though."

"He's been like this for a while. Like he's had to put on an act, or a facade. Something is up, and I don't know what."

"Have you asked him?"

"I tried to yesterday; he said he was just tired."

"Maybe he is just tired. You know what school's like. He's probably just stressed."

"I'm just worried about him." I looked over at Pj. He'd never shown any affection higher than a simple crush or a fondness towards Chris before; but I could have sworn looking at him that he loved Chris...or at least something similar to that.

"Pj, I'm sure he's fine. Just give him a few weeks. And if he doesn't seem any...happier, or back to his usual self; ask him about it. You can't get the answer you want unless you ask the question first."

"Thanks Phil. I knew there was a reason you were my friend." He was smiling, but a lot like Chris, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

_**apoorvathechoco: **_**Fantastic. I'm happy you like it. They can trust Dan...To some extent.**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Don't be scared. Worried...okay you can be worried a little bit, but not scared. You don't need to be scared. -This isn't **_**Where Is He**_** ;) – I think there is a pretty fair amount of differences between Dan and Jamie. There are some similarities but there are a number of differences too. It would be an awesome plot twist. What if you've just given me an idea? I might not have planned to do that, but after your comment what if I change my mind?**

_**Its-real-to-us: **_**They're Phil's friends. It's what friends do. I think that Chris and Pj **_**want**_** to trust Dan, but they haven't seen much to help them trust him. FANTASTIC FOURSOME FEELZ ARE THE BEST! Here's your update :D**

_**Kittykat0989: **_**Inhuman giggling noises are what I make when **_**my**_** favourite stories are updated! You don't even know how good this makes me feel inside. You're no weirder than I am. (Which depending on who you ask, can be quite weird) Thank you! I'm super happy you liked it. Yes, well Chris isn't having very many good days. He's quite down at the moment. Dan's unsureness will be answered in the next chapter, I promise. I HAVE UPDATED SEE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU WONDERFUL READER YOU! (When you say don't split them up...don't split **_**who**_** up?) **


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was consuming my thoughts, constantly, and I didn't know how he got there, or how to get rid of him His eyes, his smile, his laugh. Everything about him was filling my head, with nothing to indicate an end. I wanted to be with him all the time, to just talk to him, hear him laugh, make him smile.

I was starting to crush, and that wasn't good.

If it wasn't Phil, anyone but Phil; it would be fine. I would allow myself to be swept up, to fall; to even crash. It wouldn't matter. But I can't because it's _Phil_.

I didn't know the whole story. In reality, I didn't know anything. But the image of Phil on the floor, of Jamie and his friends laughing had been burning in my brain for days. I didn't like what had happened to Phil, but I couldn't really confront Jamie about it. It was strange behaviour from my cousin, sure...but he was also a lot bigger than I was. The safest thing for me to do was stay out of the way, and out of trouble.

Unfortunately, fate or some other higher power had something against me, because Jamie cornered me as soon as I got home. I had walked again; with full intention to sneak into my room...it seemed not to be.

"Danny boy. Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, I have a lot of homework to do..."

"It won't take long." It was more of a command than a question.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Come into my room. We need to talk."

I followed Jamie, my anxiety levels slowly creeping up.

"Sit." He said, gesturing at his computer chair. I sat down, waiting nervously as Jamie sat on his bed.

"I saw you at lunch today, with _Phil_." He practically spat Phil's name, his words full of disgust.

"He's in my English class. Why is that a problem?"

"Why is it a _problem_?" He reiterated. "It's a _problem_, Dan, because Phil is not someone you should be hanging around."

"Why not? He's nice."

"Nice? Phil Lester is a...An arsehole. He's far from _nice_." Jamie was getting angry, his face heating up and his words louder. Phil had to have done something bad to him...but everything I came up with just sounded wrong. I couldn't imagine Phil, lovely, sweet Phil doing anything mean.

"Let me tell you something about your little friend, _Phil_. He went out with my best friend, Jack. Things were going great, you know? Jack really cared about Phil, and Phil _seemed_ to care about Jack. Then, after about...hmm...four months, they started to fight. Little things, silly things. Phil didn't like that Jack was spending all his time at practice, accused him of cheating. Jack did none of that, he's a loyal guy; but Phil wouldn't let it go. They started to fight more and more, even at school."

"Then one day, Jack came up to me and he was in tears. I didn't understand him at first, but I managed to sit him down. He told me that Phil had broken up with him, over text too. Gave no explanation, just sent him that message. I confronted Phil about it, and the bastard denied everything. Still does, to this day. He swears that he didn't do anything; but I know Jack, and he wouldn't lie. Your _mate_ Phil, is a heartbreaking dick, and I don't think you should be hanging out with him."

I still couldn't believe Jamie. I didn't think he would lie to me, not about something this serious; but I was having trouble truly believing him. I stopped myself from saying anything; Jamie looked pretty mad, and keeping my mouth shut was my best way to get the hell out. I had some serious thinking to do.

"I'll take all of that into consideration. As I said, I have a lot of homework to do...so if you don't mind..."

Jamie didn't say anything, and I took that as my cue to leave. I got to the door and almost made it to freedom before Jamie's hand was gripped on my shoulder, turning me around.

"I'm serious. I don't want to see you hurt the same way he was. Please, be careful." His tone had changed, worry and concern in place of anger and fury. I could tell he was completely serious, and that in itself scared me a little.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy; I think I can take care of myself."

If only that was true...

***this is shorter than I would really have liked and I'm sorry***

**In case anyone is confused, this chapter takes place Tuesday afternoon, the day before Dan hangs out with Phil, Chris and Pj at lunch. Hopefully his chapter answers some questions, especially why Dan has been so nervous (I'm looking at you, Kittykat0989)**

**When I was writing those horrible things about Phil, WHICH I DO NOT CLAIM HAS HAPPENED, I was writing in the mind frame of Jamie; someone who dislikes Phil. However, re-reading over this I felt really bad, so I'm sorry if anyone of you didn't like that part. I PROMISE IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT OUR LOVELY PHIL IF IT WASNT ESSENTIAL. **

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

**_AvelinAeliaLisalynn: _****Thank you very much, my dear. I will try to do so. ****J**

**_Apoorvathechoco: _****I can't tell you, that would be secret-spilling. Though, there will be more hints as to why Chris is feeling the way he is in the next chapter. He would not be, no. Aw, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry. You're not allowed to die either, I am forbid it. I've already had a conversation with someone about exploding because of something, and I don't think I really want it to happen to Chris. Then I hope you have some ugly vases you don't want because there will be sadness soon. THERE HAS TO BE, I'M SORRY. EVERY STORY NEEDS A PROBLEM TO SOLVE. (I don't really like sad people either, but I promise the solution and the steps to it will be really cute)**

**_NeverlandNat: _****No, no...Might be too late now. Perhaps Jamie's influence is just too strong...you know? (Okay, no I'm joking. Dan won't turn out like Jamie. That's pretty much the opposite of the story.) Chris...Chris is dealing with some stuff. I did, my love!**

**_Kittykat0989: _*****peaks under blanket* Hello there. WOO UPDATES! Aw, thank you very much. Promise kept? I'll try not to; I can't really guarantee much though. Sometimes the story wants what the story wants, and who am I to deny it that? It's fun. It's easier because I want to make sure I don't miss a comment, but it is fun. And then I get to read all the lovely comments. YAY FOR SMILES! I HAVE UPDATED SEE? Though I don't know if this chapter will really bring many smiles or giggles...THANK YOU VERY MUCH! (I hope you review soon so I can read you're lovely comments ****J**** )**


	7. Chapter 7

***Not a happy chapter, but a necessity.* *Possible trigger warning* **

Sleepless nights, nightmare plagued dreams. A deep, dark, bottomless hole, always tumbling down with no sign of stopping. Happiness appearing for a second, before being crushed under the weight of all my thoughts. Endless lies spilling from between my lips.

'_I just had a late night.'_

'_I'm just worried for Phil.'_

'_I'm not hungry.'_

'_I'm not feeling well.'_

'_You love me.'_

Each lie building up, creating a tower of deception, a castle of falsity. Making me feel worse each time, yet distantly good. Convincing myself the guilt is okay, because the deceit, the false fabrication is a necessity.

Fooling my friends, fooling myself into believing the story I've created. Becoming the character I've been living. Acting more like the person I used to be, the person I'm expected to be; rather than the person I really am.

Because anything is better than the person I really am.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"No, no. I'll live; I don't want you to miss school for me."

"School doesn't matter. If you want me to come over, I will."

"Pj, I'll be okay. I'm just not feeling too good. I probably just need some sleep."

"Okay. Get some rest then. I'll call you later, and if you're feeling up to it, I'll come over."

_No_. "Sure. Have fun."

"Not without you."

Pj hung up, and I threw my head back against the pillows. It was sweet that he cared. I appreciated it, I really did. But sometimes he cared too much. And as much as I don't care for myself, I care for him; I don't want to him to get hurt.

Mum was working until late, so I was alone all day. I didn't leave my bedroom. I had some food and drinks stashed in the old mini fridge, and when I needed to pee I just used my bathroom. I tried to watch TV, but I couldn't focus on it for more than a minute. That had been happening more and more. I'd always had a short attention span, but now I couldn't focus on anything. My brain was full of bad thoughts and horrible memories, if it didn't fit into those two categories it didn't stay for very long.

Although, for some reason; Pj always stayed in my head. He didn't fit into either of those categories, but I couldn't get him out. Awful as it was, sometimes I didn't want him in there. He didn't belong in my mind. He was beautiful, intelligent, and creative. Full of all the good things in the world, bursting to the brim with bright smiles and sparkly eyes. Paint speckled cheeks and a genius in teenager form.

And I was the complete opposite. Dark, rain clouds hovering above my head no matter where I went. Strained eyes, fake smiles. Sarcastic humour. Stupider than the average teenager. Drowning in fabricated personas and mendacious facts.

Yet for a reason I don't know, Pj still seemed to care. He worried about me, waited for me, looked after me. He was willing to do so many things. And I lied to him, time after time.

Even this time, I wasn't telling him the whole truth. Sure, I _wasn't_ feeling well, and I _did_ need sleep. But my haunting thoughts stopped that from happening. The same scene, replaying over and over every time I close my eyes. The thoughts I kept from him.

I could usually cover it up at school. Put on the mask, be the old Chris, and have no one be any wiser. But last night had been bad. I could survive on six, even four hours of sleep. But not two. Someone was bound to notice, and with Pj watching me the way he had been recently, he would have noticed quickly.

And then the questions would be asked. Questions I wouldn't be able to answer, because the lies wouldn't be believable, and the truth too hard to speak. The truth was kept for mumbling into my pillows late at night, as the tears streaked down my face and pooled on the soft covers.

I remembered, distantly, the time when I was happy; when I didn't need to worry about being someone else, about locking the walls and shutting my heart. Back when if someone told me they loved me, I believed them. Without a second's doubt.

Of course, Pj didn't know about the events that changed it all. He didn't know me back then. I was just a classmate he passed in the halls, a familiar face only recognized as _'that kid from school'_.

And Phil hadn't known I existed. Not that it was his fault; he and Pj had always stuck together. I simply envied them from afar. Phil for being able to hang out with Pj every day, and Pj for having a friend like Phil.

I was alone before I meant them. Floating through the crowd unseen and unnoticed. I had one friend to my name, a friend I had yet to know would betray me and discard me.

Until they _did_ see me. It was my fault of course, it usually was. I hadn't been looking where I was going; too excited about the grade I had received. I ran into Pj, who had been walking towards his locker.

We crashed and I fell, pulling him down with me. He had fallen on top of me, and I mumbled rushed apologies, tripping over my own words to make up for what I had done. Pj had only laughed, his beautiful, light giggle; placing a soft finger over my lips to stop me from speaking.

"It's alright." He had said. It hadn't been the first time I had heard him speak, but it was the first time that melodious voice had been directed towards me.

I was silent, frozen and held in place by not only Pj's body on top of mine but his eyes.

Phil had come then, asking Pj if he was okay and offering a hand to help him up. Pj had kissed my cheek, brushing his lips against my skin softly; before taking Phil's hand and standing up. He had offered me a hand, his grip firm.

Introductions had been made, and on that day I gained two new friends; friends who would care for me.

Friends who don't know the consequences of hanging around someone like me.

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

**_Its-real-to-us:_ Alright, I'm prepared. *holds up cap's shield* He has reasons for saying those things. Perhaps they are lies. Maybe he wouldn't, maybe he would... But I do like that you enjoyed the chapter. I think he will, because Dan wants answers. Much like Phil, he doesn't believe what is being said. Thank you. Well then this chapter might not have done much good. (i sort of have a problem where I love writing cliffhangers...) **

**_Kittykat0989:_ *waves back* Hi. That's because I am looking. *waves again from behind scientific binoculars* THANK YOU! I am sorry it was short, I didn't want to put in anything that wouldn't be relevant. I'm glad they were answered. Believe what you may about Phil. Nice to know, I may use Jamie again. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, BUT I THINK YOU ARE THE AMAZING ONE! HERE IT IS!**

**_NeverlandNat:_ He's not that bad...is he? Hmm...I wonder if you're right... I think this chapter will answer about Chris. **

**_AccioPhandom:_ Yay! Perhaps he is, perhaps he isnt. The hurting Phil part is correct to some extent, but I can't confirm if he is lying or not. (It is unacceptable) Dan has some things to mull over. After all, Jamie is his cousin. That's wonderful, I'm really glad. Your foreboding may have been correct.**

**_Guest:_ Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't...**

**Because I know you're reading this...HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIE!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Not without you."

I ended the call, sighing as I put my phone down. I slumped down in the driver's seat, hands resting on the wheel.

"There's something up with him." I muttered aloud.

I didn't have time to sit and worry about Chris, so I turned the car on and drove to school. I drove to Chris' house like I usually did, but instead of parking I drove past slowly. His mum's car wasn't there, which meant he was alone. That didn't make me feel any better. If he was sick, someone should be looking after him. _I_ should be looking after him. I desperately wanted to, but I said I wouldn't. And if he wants to be alone, then I wasn't going to bother him.

I rocked up at school with plenty of time to spare, so after putting my stuff in my locker I searched for Phil. I found him in the library, hunched over a notebook with that intense look of concentration he gets; where his eyes squint and his nose scrunches up, and sometimes his tongue pokes out the side. He always gets annoyed when I mention it, but it's pretty funny.

"Hey Phil." I said, slipping into the chair next to him.

"Oh, hey Peej." Phil looked up from his work, smiling at me before looking around and behind me.

"Where's Chris?" Phil asked.

"He's not here. He's staying home, says his sick."

"Oh, poor thing." Phil said.

"Yeah. Is Dan hanging out with us today?"

"I uh...I ran into him before. He said he'd hang out at lunch but he's not sure about recess. But we'll see him in English anyway."

"Okay."

We sat in silence for a while, Phil returning to his work. I was stuck in my head, consumed by my thoughts. I thought about pretty much everything, from Chris, to Dan, to how Phil was, to what had happened to us all. I was so mired in my thoughts I didn't hear the bell go, or Phil speaking to me. In fact, the only thing that broke my reverie was Phil forcefully shaking my shoulders.

"Pardon?" I asked, trying to clear my head of thoughts.

"The bell's gone. We have to go to class."

"Right, yeah. Okay." I stood up and followed Phil out of the library. I collected my things and went to form, then Maths with Phil. I was in a constant, faint daze; my previous thoughts lingering at the back of my brain.

Class and recess went by in a flash, and frankly, if it wasn't for Phil I wouldn't have made it through. I've never been so out of it before today, never had a barrage of thoughts invading my head without leaving like they were today. Phil kept giving me strange looks, but he didn't say anything.

By the time English rolled around I was able to focus on real life. Nothing had changed however, the same thoughts were bouncing around my mind; I just pushed them back.

"Hey Peej, is everything okay?" Phil asked. Something must have showed on my face, because he looked very concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"You've been sort of spaced out today. Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm just worried about Chris, that's all. What...what question are we on?" I asked.

"Four." Dan replied.

"Thanks."

Phil kept giving me strange looks for the rest of the day, and I even saw Dan glancing over worried. I dismissed their questions, reassuring them I was perfectly fine. And I was. I was just worried about all of them.

I was worried about Chris, because he was sick. Because I saw the changes in him, the way his eyes didn't quite sparkle like they used to, the way his smile didn't reach his eyes anymore. The little things he did when he thought no one was looking, the sadness that appeared on his face, for a split second; disappearing whenever one of us turned his way. The facade he put on, as if he was hiding something from us, from _me_. I had come to care for Chris immensely since I asked him out all those months ago, and the thought of him not being okay makes me really anxious.

I was worried for Phil, because I saw the way he looked at Dan. The way he smiled when he saw Dan, the way his eyes lit up when Dan was in the room. How happy he seemed to be recently. Happier than I've seen him in...Months. But I also remembered what had happened the last time he was this happy, and I remembered how hurt he was after. I couldn't let that happen to him again. I wouldn't let him go through this again, be hurt again. It was bad enough I didn't stop it last time.

And Dan...Dan confused me. He seemed to be interested in Phil, but Chris had seen him Monday. Chris said he had seen Dan at Jamie's table, and that Dan hadn't done anything when Jamie tripped Phil. I couldn't see Chris lying, which made me wonder more what was up with Dan. You didn't just change your whole demeanour, your personality in four days. There was something he wasn't telling us, some secret he was keeping. And I wasn't too fond of secrets. Secrets only caused people to get hurt.

* * *

"Hey Pj?"

"Yeah, Phil?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, I don't think so. I was going to possibly hang out with Chris, but he's sick...so I think I'll just let him rest. Why?"

"I was thinking, we haven't really hung out outside of school in a while. Do you want to stay over? I think a weekend just chilling would be good for the both of us. With Chris and...Well we haven't had much time to just be friends, you know?" I saw the tremor run through Phil as the memory hit, and I slung my bag over my back, hurrying to answer.

"Yeah. Actually, that sounds like a really good idea. I'd love to."

"Awesome. Do you want to come over straight after school?"

"Yeah. I've got to help mum with some stuff tonight, so I'd best be off. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye Pj."

"See ya Phil."

This weekend would be good, for both of us. Phil and I haven't had a chance to just be mates in a while, and some time together would be good for us. It would also give us a chance to talk about Dan, and Chris; and for me to get all my worries of my chest.

I didn't see Chris later that night. I didn't call him, I didn't Skype him; I pretty much left him alone. Maybe rest was really what he needed. A little bit of time to himself; without the worries or stresses of the real world.

Without me bothering him.

* * *

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY! **

_**Its-real-to-us: **_**That will actually be answered relatively soon. I have a few things planned for him. He will (SPOILER ALERT) tell someone within the next 5+ chapters. Thank you, that was the plan. This is a fantastic foursome story, not just a Phan story. Each character has their own plot, life story, problems, everything. And each character will interact with other characters, not just the other member of their respective ship. I hope you weren't too sad. There will be some happy Chris parts soon. **

_**Kittykat0989: **_**YOU'RE WELCOME! Thank you. I try not to feel too bad writing Chris, but when I read it over I feel for him as well. **

_**NeverlandNat: **_**No one should feel this way. Not Chris, (not you). And it's unfortunate that people do. YOU'RE VERY WELCOME LOVELY, I LOVE YOU ALOT TOO, I DO KNOW BECAUSE YOU KEEP TELLING ME ;) **

_**AccioPhandom: **_***hands over tissue* I hope this helps. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Chris, you're back!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a lot better."

He looked better. He didn't look as tired as he had been, and his signature smile seemed to be back in place. Pj had his chair pushed as close to Chris' as it could get. He seemed happier too, as though Chris' presence had removed his worries.

"You certainly _look_ a lot better."

"Heh, thanks."

Chris turned his attention back to his work, and Pj turned to me.

"I noticed Dan wasn't hanging around with us at recess today. Have you seen him at all?"

"Not really. I saw him walking through the hallway, and I think he was in form, but I wasn't paying attention."

"Do you know why he wasn't around? Have you two had a fight?"

"No I don't. I mean, we haven't fought."

"Phil, I hate to say this; but there's something seriously weird going on with him."

"I know, Pj. I know, okay. It's just...one minute, he's quiet, and distant and in accordance with Jamie, and the next minute he's friendly and nice and our friend. And now he's ignoring us. I honestly wanted to believe the best in him, Pj; but now I'm not too sure."

Pj placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

* * *

"He looks so smug."

"Who?"'

"Jamie. And Jack. And all the other dicks. Bunch of arseholes."

Chris gasped, and even Pj looked shocked.

"Feeling some serious resentment today, Phil?" Pj asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"You don't swear a lot. And you just did, twice."

"They just anger me so much!"

"I know, Phil. Deep breaths."

Pj was waving his arms around, in a mock display of a breathing exercise. Chris was looking over at Jamie, and his 'crew', however.

"They're quiet." He muttered.

"They seem pretty loud to me, Chris." I said.

"No, I mean...they're not teasing. Anyone. They're keeping to themselves. Have you guys finished eating?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea. Just, humour me, alright? Something's not right."

"Okay." I said, unsure but deciding to follow Chris anyway.

We walked past their table, deliberately slow and as close to the table we could get without walking into it.

"Ah, the loser train's arrived."

"What a clever comeback. Too bad you're flunking...oh just every class that requires the use of your brain."

"Now, now Kendall, no need to act like that. Just because you're not good at anything but being an idiot, doesn't mean you have to be rude."

Pj stepped forward, positioning himself in front of Chris.

"If you don't have anything intelligent to say, keep your mouth shut." He spat.

"How about you losers just leave. No one actually wants your loser germs around."

We walked off, and surprisingly, snide remarks were all that was aimed at us. No foot to trip over, no fist to meet. Nothing.

"Is everyone at this school on something?" Pj asked, once we had left the cafeteria. "First Dan, and now them? Something's in the water."

"Something..." Chris muttered, mostly to himself.

Pj was right, something was up. That was the nicest Jamie has been since the incident. And I didn't for a second trust he would keep it up.

* * *

"Mum, we're home!"

"In the kitchen, sweetie."

The scent of warm baked goods increased as we got closer to the kitchen. I had forgotten how much Pj's mum loved to bake; and how good her treats were.

"Hello Phil, dear. My, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, Mrs Liguori."

"It's fine dear. It's lovely to see you again. There's a plate of choc chip cookies on the dining room table for you both. Pj's father and I have a card night at a friend's house, so we'll leave some money for pizza before we go."

"Thanks mum." Pj said, hugging his mum quickly before grapping the plate of biscuits.

"And boys, please clean up if you make a mess."

"Of course, mum."

Pj beckoned with his spare hand and led me up the stairs to his bedroom. It had changed in the months since I'd entered, and it took a second for me to adjust.

All the posters that had littered his walls were gone, with only a _Legend of Zelda_ poster left in the corner. Instead, his walls had been painted, each wall a separate scene, like three different murals. The fourth wall had the _Zelda_ poster and his wardrobe, not leaving much room for pictures.

"Pj, I think this is the best your room has looked in ten years."

"Thanks?" Pj laughed, chucking his bag next to his desk and flopping onto the bed, somehow not spilling the cookies.

"Take it as a compliment. Last time I was in here, clothes were everywhere, your desk was a mess; and now look at it. I can see the ground. And I never knew before now that your desk is mahogany. Not to mention your walls; did you paint them yourself?"

"Yeah. Took me two weeks, but it looks pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"It looks amazing."

I sat next to Pj, reaching for a cookie.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked. "Are we going to paint our nails and gossip about boys?"

"I can get some of my mum's polish if you really want to paint your nails, but I'll pass on that front. The boy's part however...that seems pretty accurate."

Pj laughed, and his laughing set me off. Soon enough, we were both cackling like witches; my stomach hurting with strained laughs and sharp breaths.

"I've missed this." I said, once we had calmed down.

"Yeah, me too."

"Pj, I'm sorry we never hung out when I..."

"Phil. You don't have to apologise, alright? You were smitten, sure it turned...horribly; but no one can criticise you for having feelings. And I should have tried harder. Besides, I was the same when Chris and I first started dating. The important thing is, you're here now, and we're going to spend this weekend properly catching up, stuffing ourselves with too much food; and watching enough TV and playing enough video games to make our eyes square."

I nodded. "Sounds pretty good to me."

Pj turned the TV on, flicking through the channels until he came across the sci-fi channel.

"Thanks Pj."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend."

* * *

**I know that nothing is making sense but I promise it will all start to fall into place soon. **

**REVIEW-REPLY THING!**

_**Apoorvathechoco: **_**Pj is just doing what he thinks is the right thing. He doesn't know what the problem is either (yet). I can completely promise you right now that no, Chris will not die. **

_**Its-real-to-us:**_** I think Pj will, but he needs to find out what Chris is dealing with first. He does care about Chris, a lot; the extent of that will be revealed in upcoming chapters. Ah, Dan and Phil. Yet another thing that will be talked about in upcoming chapters. I think there are more sides to all of the characters, and we haven't seen some of them yet. That is fantastic, thank you very much. **

_**NeverlandNat:**_** Poor, dear Chris. I know, I want him to be okay as well. (Which is a little weird seeing as how I'm writing him this way...still, i never claimed to be normal). He doesn't need that, but I think it may be in some sense a good thing. After all, every coin has two sides. It would make things easy if Dan and Phil could figure out their feelings, but then; where would the story be if that happened? Love you too.**

_**Kittykat0989:**_** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have (see). **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this isn't the...happiest of chapters, but I had a lot of fun writing this; and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

"Do you want the last slice?"

"I don't think I can eat another bite." I said, rubbing my stomach, to further prove my point.

"I don't think we've _ever_ eaten this much in one night." Phil said, flopping back onto the bed.

"Actually, we did. Once. Do you remember, in...Fourth grade? We had that sleepover at the school?"

"Oh yeah! And we had burgers and chips and pizza."

"And we snuck chocolate in our bags so we could eat it while we were supposed to be asleep."

"And then Nicola Greymark caught us, and instead of saying something, she snuck into our tent and shared it." Phil sighed, as we reminisced the old days.

"God, I felt so sick the next day." I said, wincing slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, but we were kids. We were stupid, and immature. Hell, _you_ told me the moon died because the sun killed it, and then resurrected itself each night. You said, that was why sometimes the moon was full, and sometimes it wasn't. Because when it wasn't, it hadn't fully resurrected itself."

"And you believed me!"

"I was young, and very gullible. And you were a very convincing storyteller."

I smiled, pleased with my past self.

"Do you ever miss the good old days?" Phil asked.

"Like when we were six and you climbed the big tree because you wanted to save Mrs Norris' tabby, who then jumped down from the tree. Except you didn't, you fell and you broke your wrist. Do you mean _those_ good old days? Or, when we were eight, and we were playing pirates and you said I needed an eye patch, so you poked me in the eye to make it more real?"

"No. I mean, when taking the last cookie from the cookie jar was your biggest achievement. When the only thing you needed to worry about, was whether your dog would eat anymore of your unwanted vegetables. The only relationships that mattered were between you and your pet goldfish. You said I love you to your parents, or your stuffy, smelly grandparents; or your best friend because they were just words. Everyone said it, so you did too. It didn't _mean_ anything."

"Phil..." I began, my tone becoming more serious.

"We always wanted to grow up. We couldn't wait to be teenagers, to have girlfriends, to stay up late at night because you could. To be alone in the house, because your parents trusted you enough. To play video games for hours because no one could tell you off. We were so naive back then; and wrong."

Phil sighed, shaking his head. I placed a cautious hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

"I hate him. I just, I hate him so much. But, I don't. You know? I still love him. Deep down, I still love him. And I hate that. I hate him for doing that to me, and I hate myself for still loving him. And, I hate myself for being so bloody weak. For falling for him in the first place, for believing all his lies, time after time. For letting him do all those things, and not saying anything. For keeping everything a secret because I thought it was the right thing."

"Phil, you're not weak."

"I was. Maybe I'm not now, maybe I've learnt. But I was. And perhaps if I wasn't so weak, if I had stood up for myself none of that would have happened. But I didn't. I fell; I was blinded by the love I thought was returned. He made me think that everything he did was normal, the way he treated me was right."

"And he was an idiot. An abusive, dim-witted, arsehole...a jerk. He didn't love you, Phil; he used you." I spoke softly, trying to sooth raw wounds.

"He didn't _deserve_ your love, Phil. But that doesn't mean you were weak for loving him. We can't choose who we love anymore than we can choose our family. Now, all you can do is be more careful when it comes to relationships."

"I think I may be in trouble, then."

I stared at Phil.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's only been a week, a bloody week." Phil shook his head. "Peej, I think I'm crushing on Dan."

"Oh, Phil..."

"And I don't want to. I don't want to crush; I don't want to like him that way. I should be horrified by the thought of it, but I'm not. Instead, the more I think about him, the more I want to like him; the more I _do_ like him. I just...I don't know what to do."

Phil put his head in his hands, and I rubbed his back.

"You really do like him, don't you?"

Phil nodded.

"Then tell him."

That shocked Phil. His head flew up, and he stared at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Tell him. I don't think he's bad, Phil. I think there are some things we don't know about him, we don't know if there is any connection between him and Jamie. And I definitely think there are some things he isn't telling us. But I do think you should talk to him, properly."

"How? When?"

"There's a student-free day on Wednesday. Invite him over Tuesday night. Just talk to him. You're not going to find out anything unless you ask him. We could be wrong; he might not be that bad. And he might have the same feelings for you."

Phil still looked unsure.

"What's the worst that can happen? Things get a little awkward between you for a while. Big deal. I think the potential benefits, outweigh the potential problems. But it's up to you, whether you're willing to take the risk or not."

"You seriously think it will work?"

"I think it's your best option."

Phil nodded, before wrapping his long, awkward limbs around me side-on.

"Thank you, Pj."

"That's okay...Phil." I wheezed, Phil's hug restricting my breathing.

Phil apologised, letting go of me.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Do I like Dan? Come on Phil, you know I have a boyfriend. I mean, he's nice and all; but I'm taken."

"No, that's not what I meant." Phil laughed.

"We've talked about me and my problems; are you okay? Is there anything _you_ want to get off of your chest? Anyone _you're_ worried about?"

"I'm worried about Chris. I mean, I'm always worried about him. He can be clumsy and foolish; and he talks and acts without thinking it through, which usually gets him in trouble. And he talks back a lot, and jokes; which I usually find adorable but also gets him in trouble. But he's...he's different now. Stranger. He seems sadder, most of the time; but then yesterday he was happy, back to normal. Like a switch has suddenly been flicked and he's himself again. But I don't believe it. And I don't know what to do. I want to help him, to be there for him. I want him to know that...but I don't know how to tell him."

"So, take your own advice." Phil said, as though it were the simplest answer.

"What advice?"

"Ask him over Tuesday, or see if you can stay at his house. Talk to him...just tell him. Maybe there is something wrong, and he wants to tell you; but he can't. Maybe he's too scared to tell you, so he needs that little nudge. If there is something wrong, and he does want to tell you, you might need to encourage him...remind him that you _are_ there and you're willing to listen."

"You think that will work?"

"Pj, I know you care about Chris. And he knows it too. If something's bothering him, he needs you to be there, so he can spill it. You and I both know what it's like to keep things bottled up."

I nodded.

"Eventually the bottle explodes."

**THERE IS LITERALLY 1-2 CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE ALL ANSWERS ARE REVEALED ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM?***

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY! **

_**NeverlandNat:**_** Please, share them with the group ;) I love their friendship. It's something I really wanted to focus on. Because, you have the Phan and the Kickthestickz and what not, which is great; but I wanted to show the friends side as well. And Phil and Pj (in this) have been friends since they were 4. So, Pj has grown to notice all these things about Phil and vice-versa, and I think it's important to focus on all the relationships. (How did you like the friendship in this chapter? There's certainly a lot more; and there is so much more to come). You don't need to die. As noted above*, you will find out what's going on with both Dan and Chris very soon, I promise! All questions will be answered. I did, my love, I did. **

_**KittyKat0989: **_**Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. The puzzles will be clicking into place shortly. Aw, you know me so well *blushes* **

_**Its-real-to-us:**_** It is. They need some buddy-buddy time, after all that's happened. Hmm, interesting. Everyone's acting a little strange though, really. Thank you very much; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you, it's really nice to know it's being...appreciated. (I'm not trying to sound pretentious, I swear.) Thank you, I am really proud. Especially as it's being received so well! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a really short bonus chapter because I needed to write something. **

_I'm a coward. _I chant to myself all of Friday.

_I can't hide away from him forever. _I told myself on Saturday.

_I have to tell him._ I decided on Sunday.

Yet when Monday came, I was starting to rethink my decision. And by the time I actually got to the school; when I saw his smiling face and his cheerful wave; I knew I couldn't tell him. I had to keep the facade up.

Luckily, it _was_ Monday; and training was on. I was free of Jamie, and Jack, and anyone else who didn't like Phil.

"Hi Phil." I said, walking over to him.

"Hey! Where were you Friday?"

"Oh, I had some work to catch up on. I didn't want to bore you guys so I went to the library."

Phil nodded, and his calm nature tore at me more than the lie.

"It's just us this morning, Pj and Chris went to the library or something." Phil chuckled, but it sounded a little strained.

"They're probably making out behind a bike shed."

I followed Phil to the lockers, first his and then mine. We talked along the way; little things like how the weekend went, what we did.

"There's a student-free day on Wednesday." Phil said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you, are you doing anything?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay over tomorrow night."

"You don't have to." Phil added hastily. "I just thought it would be fun, you know? But it's up to you."

I thought about it. If it was a non-school night Jamie would most likely be out with his mates. And, if he wanted to know; I could just say I was at a friend's house. I wouldn't have to tell him it's Phil. And I could talk to Phil; find out his side of the story. And perhaps; if he isn't as bad as Jamie thinks he is, if he's as good as _I_ think he is; I might be able to tell him how I feel. How I _think_ I feel.

"I'd love to. Guess I'm in the group now, aren't I?"

"Nah. You have to go to a Terrific Threesome sleepover first, and then you're in. Although,"

Phil paused, holding his chin and stroking his non-existent beard.

"If you were to go to one of those, it wouldn't be a Terrific Threesome. There would be four people...I'll talk to Chris and Pj about it. We may need to come up with a new name."

The bell rang, and we both rushed to get our things. I couldn't stop thinking about what Phil had said, however. He was basically inviting me in his group. He was classifying we were friends; proper friends. And I couldn't be happier.

_Okay, maybe if he kissed me. I'd be happier then. Or if I got a million dollars and free video games for life. Maybe then. _

* * *

"Fantastic Foursome."

"Chris, perhaps a name that's less sexual would be good. We accepted the first one because it made you happy, but foursome?"

"Actually, I think it sounds kind of funny."

Three pairs of eyes turned to me, and I froze.

"Well...I mean it is kind of funny, isn't it? And it implies we're all having sex more than we probably are."

"Speak for yourself." Chris said.

"Chris!" Pj hissed, but I saw the smile he was trying to hide. Chris looked incredibly pleased with himself, however.

"You know, Dan's right. It is sort of funny. And there's no harm in calling ourselves that."

Pj, knowing he wasn't going to win, sighed deeply.

"Alright, fine. You three get your perverted way. Though I would like it known that I was against the name; if ever we should be ashamed by it."

"The day Chris is ashamed of something, is the day I eat a hat."

"You will regret saying that one day." Chris said.

"I doubt it."

Everyone laughed, and I found myself laughing too. I felt part of the group.

_Part of the Foursome._ I thought, smiling to myself.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ACTUAL ANSWERS AND CUTE FLUFFINESS AND POSSIBLY TICKLES AND I'M SO EXCITED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! (But there will also be some sadness so keep that in mind)**

**(Reviews for chapter 10 will be replied to on the next chapter, along with the reviews to this chapter.) **


	12. Chapter 12

***I'm completely making up Chris' mum's name***

Chris' mum was ecstatic when she heard her son's boyfriend was coming over, and even more delighted when they got home Tuesday afternoon.

"Mum, we've only just walked in the door." Chris said, his lips curving into a small smile as his mum squeezed the life out of Pj and himself.

"Well I'm sorry if I haven't seen Pj in aeons." She released them, standing back and grinning widely.

"And it's not like I see you much anymore, when I am home you're hiding out in your room." She said, chastising her son lightly.

"Sorry mum. How about Pj and I sit in the lounge room with you before dinner?"

"I would love that. As long as it's alright with Pj."

"I wouldn't give up an opportunity to spend time with you, Marie." Pj replied, flashing his signature charming smile.

Marie laughed, waving him off and heading to the kitchen.

"There are some snacks in the cupboard. Don't eat too much, mind. We're having lasagne, and we wouldn't want your appetites spoiled."

"Nothing could spoil your wonderful cooking, Marie."

Everyone laughed at Pj's comment, especially Marie.

"Such a charmer. You look out for him." She said to her son. "Guys like Pj here don't come around often. He's a keeper."

Chris blushed crimson, and even Pj's cheeks tinted pink.

"We'll be in the lounge room if you need us." Chris said, grabbing two soda cans out of the fridge and practically dragging Pj away.

* * *

"She's right, you know." Chris said later that night, as they lay on his bed, full of pasta goodness.

"Right about what?"

"You. You could charm the hooves of a horse."

"So was it my charms that won you over..." Pj asked, leaning in closer to Chris.

"Or my body..." He continued, brushing his lips across Chris'.

"Or my personality...?" He finished, pressing his lips against Chris'.

Pj had missed the way Chris's lips felt against his, so when Chris gasped and opened his mouth, Pj wasted no time.

His tongue slid in, twirling around Chris' mouth. He crawled on top of Chris, his hands sliding up Chris' chest, to his hair where they nestled and tugged at the coffee locks. Chris gripped Pj's waist, sighing at the familiar touch.

They broke away, both a little breathless.

"A mixture of everything." Chris said, breathing heavily. "Not to mention your incredible kissing skills."

His eyes shone with a fresh spark, a renewed sparkle; and Pj remembered why he was there, why he had asked Chris to do something in the first place.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He rolled off of Chris, settling next to him, entwining his fingers with Chris'.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem...distant lately. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I've been worrying about you."

Chris sighed, the spark Pj had seen only moments before fading like an extinguished flame

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Pj was quiet, shocked by the question.

"Do you really love me?" Chris repeated. Pj was still stunned. Chris didn't give him a chance to answer.

"I mean, I know you say you love me, and I'm not trying to say that you're lying. And we've been together for a while...but do you?"

"_How_ could you love me?" Chris mumbled, but Pj didn't hear. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

_Did he love Chris?_ If Pj was to be honest, he wasn't completely sure.

Pj didn't know if they would last. He didn't know if Chris was _'the one'_; or just someone to fill the lonely hold in his heart. Perhaps he just craved companionship; after all, everyone was always telling him he didn't know what love was. He was too you, naive; foolish.

And maybe he didn't. Maybe he hadn't found 'true love' like in the fairytales.

But...what if he had? What if he and Chris _were_ meant to be _'high school sweethearts'_? Pj didn't know.

None of it mattered to him, though.

Because when he watched Chris; when Chris was making a joke or an innuendo, when he smiled...when he was happy...Pj felt his heart lift in his chest. When Chris looked at him, just _looked_, Pj smiled. Because Chris looked at him the way he looked at Chris; and it felt nice. And most of the time, Chris smiled back. His small, soft smile that seemed to be reserved just for Pj.

It didn't matter what mood Pj was in, Chris managed to make him smile, make him happy. By just being _Chris_.

And when they kissed...

It didn't matter if they were snuggled on a couch, or walking down the street. Every time they kissed, Pj felt those familiar butterflies in his tummy, and everything he felt for Chris came bubbling up to the surface, pouring out as their lips moved.

They didn't have to be kiss for Pj to feel it, though. At times, he preferred to be cuddling Chris, his arms wrapped tight around Chris' thin frame. Chris would lay his head on Pj's shoulder, their fingers interlocked. Pj would kiss Chris' temple, breathe in his mum's shampoo. Chris would sigh, and snuggled in closer. Perfect.

_They hadn't done so in a while, and Pj found himself missing the way Chris felt in his arms._

Chris Kendall took Pj's breath away, and had the power to make him weak in the knees with the brush of his lips, the lightest touch; a glancing look.

Caught up in his thoughts, Pj didn't realise that Chris was still waiting for an answer. This eventual realisation, and Chris' uncertain expression and fidgeting fingers broke Pj's reverie.

He knew the answer; in reality, he always had. It was as simple as simple could get.

Pj pulled Chris towards him, pressing his lips against Chris' slowly, carefully. Chris relaxed into the kiss, following in the familiar movements both had missed.

Pj pulled away slowly, leaning back only a little to see Chris' expression.

It was a mixture of shock, longing; and what Pj hoped was love. There was also a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, which gave Pj renewed hope.

"I love you." Pj said, accentuating each word, each syllable to make sure Chris understood.

"I...I love you too." Chris replied softly, his face breaking into a giant smile.

Pj leant forward and kissed Chris again, the surprise and force sending Chris backward on the bed, Pj tumbling on top of him.

Chris laughed, his happy, loud, real laugh; a laugh that Pj hadn't heard in a long time.

"I've missed this." He said. "And I've missed you, the real you."

Chris' smile faltered, and Pj wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"Pj." He said, sighing; looking and sounding defeated.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

**I know I said you would have answers, and I know these aren't exactly the answers you were looking for. But there will be proper answers soon.**

***Chapter 13*-answers from Chris.**

***Chapter 14/15*-answers from Dan and Phil.**

**(this is most likely how it will go...)**

**And because it's taken so long for answers and I've bent my promise a little bit, I am going to promise infinitely, that Dan and Phil will share a kiss within their chapters. **

**And if they don't, you have permission to stab me. **

**(and LTTA, for those who read it, will be updated soon i have to finish writing it, but i didnt want to wait to post this)  
**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**apoorvathechoco: **_**1)****Okay**** so, a student-free day is one where the students dont have to go to school because the teachers have work-y stuff to do.  
**

**2) Tuesday is going to be_ verrry_ eventful ;) **

**3) I can't wait either! (this is only part one of many)**

**4) I'm very glad you like this chapter, i liked it too.**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**its-real-to-us: Haha. I'm glad you thought so. I think Phil will have the courage...he may need some...nudging, but i think he'll tell Dan. I hope your seat is comfortable cause there's still a teeny-bit of a wait :) **_

_**NeverlandNat: So it was! Did you like the way i twisted that in? Not at all, not too much at all. In fact, you may be, in some part, correct ;) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chris' P.O.V**

"What's wrong?" Pj asked. I saw the worry in his eyes, I felt as his hands tightened around mine.

I took a deep breath, inching away from him; distancing myself from Pj. I kept my eyes downcast, focused on my fidgeting fingers; I knew that telling him would be hard enough; I didn't want to look at him while I did it.

"There are some things I haven't told you. I wanted to, I really did; but I couldn't find it in myself to tell you. I was...I _am_ embarrassed by it. But I know if I don't tell you now, I won't have the courage to tell you ever. I want this relationship to be real and genuine, and I know that depends on me being honest with you."

Pj squeezed my hand encouragingly, his eyes widening a little; but he kept quiet nonetheless.

"The best place to start is the beginning, isn't it?" I laughed shakily.

"About a year ago, way before we met, there was a new family that moved in next door. They had a son, around my age, and we quickly became good friends...or so I thought. He was homeschooled, and everyday he would wait for me to come home. We would hang out whenever possible. At his house, at mine; down at the park. We were practically inseparable. For the first time in my life, I had a real...proper friend."

I felt a tear slowly slip out as the memories sprang back up. I had pushed them deep down, buried them as far as I could. I had hoped that by doing so I wouldn't have to deal with hit. Unfortunately, talking brought all the feelings right back up to the surface.

"I must have been truly desperate, and evidently vulnerable. I was weak and open and he saw that. He used me, and dumped me when I was no longer useful."

I was shaking by then, and Pj pulled me into his arms. He held me tight, rubbing his hand up and down back slowly, soothingly. I fought back threatening tears; I wanted to get through telling Pj without breaking down. I wanted to show him I was strong and not weak.

"A-around that time, I was...discovering myself. I developed what I think was a crush, but at the time I didn't really understand what it meant. I explained to him how I was feeling, _what_ I was feeling. He was older than me by a few months, so I automatically believed everything he said. He tried to explain what it was, but no matter how he phrased it, I didn't understand. We were in his bedroom at the time, and he led me over to his bed. He told me what he was going to do. I was nervous; I mean of course I was. It was my first kiss...and I thought I had feelings for him."

I was mumbling into his shoulder, my tears spilling onto his shirt. His hands kept rubbing my back, and it was the only thing keeping me together.

"It only lasted a while, maybe a month at the most. We didn't act any different, not really. We still all the same things we had before; I still thought he was my friend. The only thing that had changed, was that we kissed more. Not every day, and not all the time. But after that first kiss, we did it more. They weren't bad, though I was biased as he was the only person I had kissed before. It was always him initiating this kiss, too. That should have been a bad sign, but he had led every other thing we did before, so I just rolled with it. Why should this be any different?"

I tensed, and Pj noticed. One hand rubbed my back, the other tightened on my waist; holding me against him.

"It happened after school one day. We were at my house, and we were kissing on my bed. My parents were both at work, so I thought it would be fine. Unfortunately, what I didn't know was that my Dad had left early. He found us there...and to say he was unhappy would be putting it mildly."

My whole body was trembling, my voice shaking. I couldn't control the memories from erupting back up to the surface. The hardest part was yet to come, the part I had been deliberately keeping from Pj.

"My dad beat me after that. He claimed he was _"beating the homo out of me"_. Mum kicked him out, but by then it was too late. I never saw Dad again, which was good; but the scars don't fade. The impact they both left on me has stayed with me since then."

"What was his name?"

"Pardon?"

"What was the boy's name?" Pj repeated. I pulled back from him, his hands staying on my hips.

"K-Kevin." I stuttered.

"It's his fault."

"What...what do you mean?"

"You're blaming yourself for everything, I can see that. I've known you for months now, Chris. I know the small things about you, the little things you do. I can see that you think it's your fault, but it's not."

"How do you know?" I asked, halfway between angry and hysterical.

"You said that Kevin basically dictated what you both did. Ergo, not your fault. Your father was an abusive dick, so again; not your fault."

"Then why did they leave? They both left me. Dad got kicked out, sure. But he could have kept in contact. Kevin moved away. He told me it meant nothing. Everything we did, everything I felt meant nothing. It's a wonder my relationship with _you_ isn't any worse."

"Christopher Kendall." I tensed at Pj's forceful words and sharp tone.

"Do not blame yourself. None of this is your fault, alright? Your dad is the one that left you; Kevin's the one that used you. If anything, you are the victim. Not the instigator. And any problems you've had in your past should not, and does not affect my relationship with you. I love you, and no matter what anyone else has done to you, that is not going to change."

I wanted to believe him, I did. But I had also been dealing with this for a long time.

"That's sweet of you to say, Pj. But forgive me if I find it hard to believe you."

Pj's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and I felt the guilt in me rise.

"This is why you've been down, isn't it? You still blame yourself."

"It's not just that. I've recently realised that how I feel for you...how deep and serious my feelings are. It scared me; I don't want to go through that again. But at the same time, I can't distance myself from you. I don't want to. So, I deal with the guilt and the emotions in me my pushing them down, ignoring them until they force themselves up."

"You don't have to, Chris. Don't you understand? I love you, okay? I. Love. You. It may not be my choice to love you, but it is my choice to be with you. We've been together nearly five months, Chris. That's a long time. I'm not going to use you, and you certainly should not feel _guilty_ about loving me. Or guilty about anything."

"It's not that easy..."

"Then let me help you. I can help, but you need to let me in. Tell me if something's wrong, if you're not feeling well. Talk to me more, please. I want to help you; I don't like seeing you like this."

Pj was crying by this point, and it seemed so was I.

"I hate seeing you like this." He added, his gaze down at where our hands were now linked.

I wiped the tears from his face with my thumb. The contact brought his attention back to me, and I saw his wide eyes.

I leant over and kissed him. The kiss tasted like salty tears, but it could not have been more special to me. It was the best kiss we had shared yet, not because it felt or tasted too great; but because of the meaning behind it, and the things we had shared.

"I love you, Chris. Promise me you'll remember that next time you feel down. Promise you'll _tell_ me."

"I love you too. And I...I promise."

The hardest part now would be keeping that promise.

**There you go. Answers. Admittedly not the cheeriest of chapters, but now you know more than you did before. **

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

_**Naenae00:**_** I'm glad I've changed your viewpoint then. Joking aside, that's actually pretty cool, and I'm super happy you're enjoying it. **

_**NeverlandNat:**_** Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god hey! Good. That was the aim of the chapter. Pj is very in love with Chris: which is something to keep in mind. Well, by now you do know what Chris wanted to say. Was it what you were expecting? Ah yes, the Phan is next. That one will be interesting, that's for sure. And yes, there will be a promise. **

_**Apoorvathechoco:**_** This torture is the kind of thing I (and other writers i suppose) like to do because it is fun to see you guys react. Also, cliff hangers are the best and most fun way to end a chapter.**

_**Its-real-to-us:**_** Pj's a very sweet guy. I'm glad you like the description. I have literally had that written since before I even started this story; I've read and edited it so many times because I wanted it to be good, and it seems to have worked out. Yes, yes. Phan is next. More in-depth conversations with revealing answers. **


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys asked, I promised; and this is what it has come to. **

"Your house is huge!"

Phil laughed at Dan's wide eyes and open, gaping mouth. He'd had many reactions to his home before. Pj had gasped and ran around, searching every room and getting lost many times; though he had been five, so it was understandable. Chris had sworn under his breath, whistled slowly and once the shock wore off, had forced Phil to give him the complete tour, dragging Pj along with him.

Dan's reaction was priceless...though it may have been just because it was _Dan_ that had Phil watching so intensely and feeling so happy.

"If I had a pound for every time someone said that, I'd be rich."

"It seems like you're pretty rich to me, already."

"Correction: my parents are rich. This house, and everything in it; is just there way of saying _'sorry we never see you, have some inanimate objects that supposedly confess our love but don't make a dent in anything but our family.'_" Phil sighed, the disappointment he felt for his parents rising inside him, a familiar feeling.

He shook his head quickly. He was not going to spend the night upset because of something he really should be used to by now.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to have...less than perfect parents."

"Are anyone's parents perfect?"

"No." Dan looked at Phil, the excitement having worn off; replaced instead with a sad, knowing look.

"But at least other parents care about their children enough to show their love with hugs or smiles."

Dan smiled apologetically. "Sorry, still a bit sore with my own parents."

"It's okay. I've been pissed off at my parents practically my whole life."

Dan placed a comforting hand on Phil's arm, unaware of what he was doing. Phil blushed at the contact, and Dan realised what he did.

"So, when do I get to see this famous _Buffy_ shrine I've heard so much about?" He asked, taking his hand off Phil's arm and attempting to change the subject in a desperate attempt to save himself from any more embarrassment.

"Right now. If you would like to follow me up the stairs, you shall enter the eighth wonder of the world; my room."

Dan thought Phil was over-exaggerating. After all, _eighth wonder of the world?_

And yet, he was pleasantly surprised when he walked in. The room was huge, big enough to fit Dan's lounge room twice. There was a king sized bed in the middle, with a flat-screen TV on the opposite wall. Off to the right was a wall-to-wall closet, and on the left a huge window with a window seat and multiple cushions. There was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf and a desk with a...

"Is that a Macbook Pro?" Dan asked, rushing over to the computer.

"Of course that's the first thing you notice. Yeah, got it for Christmas."

"I did also notice the posters. Though it's a bit hard to miss them; is there any section you haven't covered?"

"I think there's a spot in the corner." Phil joked.

"Your room is incredible. Am I dead?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Phil said.

"Then how am I in Heaven?"

Phil hit Dan's shoulder; but Dan was laughing too hard to notice or care.

"You're so lame." Phil shook his head, laughing despite himself.

"You love me." Dan said.

Phil's eyes widened and it took Dan a few seconds to realise what he said; but when he did, he regretted it.

"Shit, Phil. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

Phil reached up and cupped Dan's face in his left hand. Neither moved, the only sound their slightly laboured breathing.

"Forgive me if I'm not thinking now." Phil spoke softly, pressing his lips against Dan's gently.

Phil moved his lips against Dan's slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted; not that Dan did. Once he overcame his initial shock he kissed Phil back, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and pulling him close. It was sloppy and slightly awkward, as most first kisses are; but neither was complaining much.

"I think I can forgive you." Dan said, his voice slightly shaky as he pulled away, his hands still wrapped around Phil's neck, though a little looser.

"That's good."

"Can I kiss you again?" Dan asked.

"Please do."

* * *

"Phil, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can have the last pizza slice."

"No, that's...that's not what I wanted to ask." His voice was laced with nerves, and it caught Phil's attention.

"What?"

"I really like you. And I mean, I _really_ like you. But I've heard some...not so pleasant things; and I just want to clear everything up."

"What sort of things?" Phil asked, frowning.

"I suppose if I'm expecting you to answer my questions I need to be honest with you myself. My cousin is...Jamie." Dan winced as he heard Phil gasp.

"Yeah, I take it you know who he is. Anyway, he told me...his version of what happened with you and Jack..."

Phil's face heated up, and Dan saw a fierce fury in his eyes.

"I don't believe what he said." Dan added hurriedly. "I've gotten to know you relatively well since I've been here, and nothing he said made sense. I just want to know your side, that's all. I want to prove Jamie wrong."

Phil shook his head slowly, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"That bastard."

**DAN AND PHIL STORY TIME NEXT CHAPTER (though it will be mainly Phil.)**

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

_**Apoorvathechoco:**_** No, no cliff-hanger. Though of course, it couldn't last long. I'm not even apologising for this cliff-hanger, it's fun. The wait is over, the Phan is here.**

_**Its-real-to-us:**_** I know, I'm on your side. How dare they?! Good, good; Pj's a lovely person, friend and as we have seen, boyfriend. Thank you very much; I'm glad you liked it. **

_**NeverlandNat:**_** You open your mouth and use your vocal cords to speak. Or, in this case; you put your fingers on your keyboard (or fingers on your screen) and tap the keys. **** I think everyone's relived. And now I can focus on their relationship; not that I'm saying everything will be smooth from now on...I think you know me better than that ;) He should not have to, no. No one should ever have to go through that. PHAN IS HERE MY DEAR, HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE ME NOW? (I love you too.)**

_**Naenae00:**_** Hello, again! Chris needed someone to tell and he trusts Pj a lot. He was also feeling guilty about hiding it from Pj; as he does care about Pj a lot. Whether he will keep his promise or not is undetermined. I'm not too sure whether we will see them or not; I'd love to sneak them in, as you said, it would create some nice drama and be a good twist. I may have to think about that one a bit. I hope this chapter was good enough. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I did have an order of P.O.V'S...but I have decided to stop because it's only been giving me a headache. From now on the P.O.V's will relate to whoever has the most important/centre role in the chapter, or someone who's P.O.V wasn't the P.O.V of the previous chapter. **

***warning* Heavy use of coarse language.**

**Also I know this isnt very long and I'm sorry. **

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V**

"Phil?" I asked cautiously. I had never heard Phil swear before, and he didn't seem like the kind of person to swear often, if at all.

I was also a little concerned about _who_ he was calling a bastard.

"I'm...I'm sorry Dan."

"It's fine Phil. Just...why don't you tell me what's wrong. Who...who's a bastard?"

Phil looked up at me, realisation dawning on him.

"Oh Dan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I wasn't talking about Jamie. He's nice; at least he was when he liked me."

Phil sighed, and I reached out, gripping his hand in mine. I gave it a slight squeeze, and he smiled gratefully, though I could see sadness hidden in his eyes.

"I guess I should tell you the whole story, shouldn't I. It's not going to make any sense if I don't, after all."

Phil laughed shakily, and my worry increased.

"What did Jamie tell you?"

"He had some...choice words to describe you. He said you went out with his friend...his _best_ friend, Jack. He said that Jack cared about you, and apparently you seemed to care about him; but Jamie didn't sound very convinced. He also said that after about four months or so, you started to fight about little things. Apparently, you didn't like that Jack was at practice all the time, and that you accused Jack of cheating and he didn't..."

"That arsehole...that fucking dick _did_ cheat on me. I bloody caught the guy walking out of his house. I saw them! How dare he...and he thinks he can blame it on me?! That _prick_."

"Well what's your side, Phil?" I asked calmly, hoping to calm Phil down before he blew his head off.

"All those things the he said he _didn't_ do? That fucking bitch did it all, and more."

Phil got up off the bed and started pacing, his hands trembling. I watched him silently.

"The first few months were great...I mean, of course they were. The first few months are always great in abusive relationships."

I gasped, but Phil mustn't have heard, as he just kept talking.

"He had always been a big sports guy, which was fine. We all have our hobbies. But it came to the point where he was spending _all_ his time there. I asked him if we could spend some more time together, just us. I mean, was that such a crime, me wanting to spend time with my boyfriend? At first he agreed. We spent our weekends together and it was really nice. And then like all good things, it came to an end. We had to spend time together when _he_ wanted it, and only then. I wasn't allowed to be busy if he wanted to hang out."

"Phil..."

"He rarely abused me physically. A sharp slap to the face, or a light punch. Nothing too major. It was always verbal. Indirect offense, making fun of me and playing it off as a joke when it quite obviously wasn't. It slowly escalated, turning into abusive shouts and harsh words. I took it, what else could I do? He was bigger than me, stronger than me. But eventually, I decided that I had had enough. I called him out on it and asked him to stop. He apologised and I thought everything was okay."

"Until I caught him cheating." Phil's fierce gaze burned into me, and the pain and hurt in his eyes made me want to run and hug him as tight as I could. However, I didn't think he was finished; so I decided to wait.

"I didn't believe it at first. I thought things were going okay. But after I caught him the third time I was done. I was sick of being treated as a doormat, called when wanted and then discarded afterwards. He had never really treated me with respect, and it was only upon reflection that I realised that. I also realised, after too long and with a little help, that I didn't need him, and he didn't have an iron grip on me. I told him I was done, and broke up with him. He obviously wasn't happy with that, and has since managed to make my school life a living, walking hell."

"And he told Jamie a separate version so Jamie would be on his side." I added, the final pieces clicking into place. I was glad that Jamie was still the person I knew him to be, but the circumstances didn't feel good.

"That's what I'm guessing, yeah. Jamie wasn't around much while we were together, he wouldn't have known what really went down. A few convincing words and crocodile tears...Jack was always a good manipulator, and an extremely believable liar."

Phil walked over to the bed.

"Dan, I've never hated Jamie. It's not his fault that Jack's a lying bastard. He's only ever done what a good friend would do. If that happened to Pj I would be doing the same thing. I...I hope you know that."

"I know Phil." I said softly. "I believe you. And I believe your side is truer than Jack's. I mean I've met the guy once at a Christmas party a while ago, and he doesn't seem the nicest anyway. I didn't get the best vibes."

"You...you believe me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said, leading Phil onto the bed. I made sure he was sitting before I continued.

"You're the closest thing to a best friend I've had my whole life, Phil." I said.

"I'm not going to throw that away on semantics. I've heard both sides, in a sense, and quite frankly your side seems more plausible."

I reached for Phil's hands and slipped my fingers in, wrapping them around his hands.

"I really, _really_ like you Phil. And, I know that this is very forward, especially when I consider what you've just told me. But it's taken me nearly eighteen years to find a best friend, let alone anything more. I don't want to waste any more time...I don't think I can really afford to."

I pulled Phil close and kissed him softly. My lips moved slowly against his, and when he kissed back I felt a thousand butterflies erupt in my stomach. Phil brought a warm feeling to my heart, and kissing him felt _right_.

"I really like you too." He said, when we pulled away.

"Good. That would have been really embarrassing otherwise."

Phil laughed softly, and it made me incredibly happy to see a spark of delight in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you, again?" He asked.

"Please do."

* * *

**So I am currently writing a special little project. Eeee! I can't tell you guys much about it yet, as I want to keep it a surprise until it's done. **

**But, because I like you guys so much and I find it hard to keep things to myself for very long...each chapter that I post will have a small snippet. Hopefully it will get you guys excited and interested in it by the time I **_**do**_** post it. **

**Snippet 1:**

_**Phil didn't speak; it was safer to keep his mouth shut. They were going to beat him no matter what he did, but the more he spoke the more pain they would cause...**_

**That's all you guys get for now, but I will post another snippet on the next **_**Love Throughout The Ages**_** chapter and _Where Is He?_ chapter. **

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

**_Guest:_ Cliffhangers are my speciality ;) Next chapters here, and they've kissed again! :)**

**_Naenae00:_ I said I would update every week, and every week I shall update (unless something unforeseen happens) This is pretty much all of Phil's reaction. However, that is _not_ to say that this will be the last time the subject is brought up. Ah yes, Chris...I do believe it is his chapter soon...if not next. It would create a ton of drama, and perhaps unfortunately, drama is something I like writing...Of course I noticed your idea! I always notice everything that people suggest, I literally read every single review. Those writers that dont are silly, because a lot of the time a different perspective and help the story, and sometimes make it better or help with more ideas/plotlines. Feel free to ask these questions...I will answer them the best that I can. **

**P.S i see you**

**_apoorvathechoco:_ HE DID! In modified details. Jamie got told a...skewed version of the real events. It is truly a sign of true love, definitely. **

**_NeverlandNat:_ And yet they've kissed again! No, you're smiling like an excited fangirl. Never like an idiot. Aw, thank you my dear. :) Phan story wasnt the happiest, honestly I dont know if this was quite what you were expecting...**

**_its-real-to-us:_ Yay! It's almost amusing, as even in this chapter they're not _technically_ a thing. Yet. Phil is a lot nicer than what Jamie had been told. **


End file.
